Better to Sleep in Peace
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: The greenery should remain. Places where I can take a nap are diminishing. /quote taken from dialogue in-game/ /cover image from Visual Collection could be found on tokimemo(dot)gs/ Try to read it? And leave a review, please? Thank you!


**Disclaimer**: I finally got to see the infamous Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side DAYS 2013. Obviously, not something a copyright owner would say. /lol/ Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side and all those are properties of KONAMI.

**Timeline**: Lately my fics would be something that obviously happen after the in-game timeline and could be throw everywhere you felt like fit. Dududu-

\(^0^)/

**Better to Sleep in Peace**

\(^0^)/

And so, another afternoon went by. Sometimes she wondered why her reports seem endless. But then again, no, it was not endless; it was just what people would say _one after another_. Oh yes, _to justify things_…

Searching for her neglected cellphone, it was actually resting peacefully inside its fluffy pouch –and not after organizing her own bed, too. There were lots of missed calls. _Leave phone, lots of missed calls. Turns volume to the loudest, nobody calls._ Or so they said.

As she looked over her missed calls list, _holy_…

Quickly calling back the number, it was only matter of seconds before the other side was picking up.

"_Ah, Hikari-_san_, there must be lots of missed calls displayed on your phone? We are really sorry about that."_

"No, no, it's okay. Did something happen again?"

"_He was not coming and we couldn't reach his phone either._"

She knew it, "I'm really sorry for not realizing the calls. I've been working on my reports the entire time."

"_We realized that may be the case with you, Hikari-_san. _Please don't worry now_. _It's actually already long since the session was supposed to begin."_

After a few words exchanges, she hung up and decided to go look for him.

\(^0^)/

The park nearby was the first place she tried. It was, obviously, the most close by. She had often caught him asleep on that very same place ever since her first encounter with his random sleeping tendency back when they were still in high school.

"Ah, he's not here," she muttered under her breath. His tendency to sleep randomly was actually quite worrisome for her. Since her first experience with his rabid fangirls.. Well, let's just say that thankfully, he seemed to be having a great instinct too on that case. So far, no wild attack on a certain sleeping figure has been reported.

Already going through the park with no sign of any dirty blonde hair –she even looking under the bench, next location that crossed her mind was Forest Park. That location was second to this park as his most-often-used napping place. But he usually went there to sleep his day-off, so it's rather not-him to go there today.

His home was another option. But it was obvious he would be easy to reach by phone if he was sleeping at home. So he must be sleeping somewhere as usual while his cellphone was left at home.

Ah well, she could try to reach him by phone again. Perhaps he was already at home by now. Though, knowing him…

Several calls later and, it was positive, the phone was away from him. Okay, which other possible location she should try now? He could sleep anywhere though, matter-of-factly.

"_The greenery should remain. Places where I can take a nap are diminishing__,__"_ she remembered he once said.

She chuckled. Of course. She should try to check that place.

\(^0^)/

A loud meow greeted her.

"Oh, Hikari," she scooped the cat in her arms as her greeting, "How are you today?"

As she was releasing it again, the cat gracefully skipped through the bush and she followed suit.

She smiled as the cat halted to stretch out in front of a sleeping figure.

"Finally found you," she said quietly. As she carefully sat in front of them, the figure stirred around, "…uh? Hikari?"

The cat meowed and licked his face. She couldn't help but laughing quietly in content watching them. He blinked trying to focus his eyes. Looking up to meet her eyes, he blinked again, "Ah? Good morning?"

"Good morning," she answered softly, "You left your cellphone again?"

Using his arm as a support, he got up a little only to scoot closer.

"…oh," he said as he laid his head back again on her lap, "I missed it again?"

She shook her head in amusement, "Sometimes I wonder how your own use of a cellphone is."

Still wearing the sleepy look, he looked into her eyes in a thinking manner. Watching him like that, she remembered her younger cousin once said teasingly, "_Hazuki-_kun_'s main use of his own cellphone is probably only to call you, Hikari-_nee."

"…to be able to reach you when I can't be close to you?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Feeling the familiar heat surged on her cheeks, she said in her own somewhat-academic tone, "You know, the wind is quite strong around this month. You shouldn't sleep outside often."

"Ah…" he said trying to properly get up.

As they were finally sitting face to face, his head just fell again into the crook between her neck and her shoulder. Resting his forehead on, he mumbled, "Can't… Still… Need sleep…"

Her own laughter reverberated through their close contact, "Okay. Five more minutes, then. We could go to ALUCARD first from here. You do need your coffee around this time."

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Oct 17 2013**

Okay, everybody, I think I've got cases in finishing fics late. Yay! /threw confetti in the air/ /tired out/ I even too tired out to type out through this in full throttle. Hopefully everything is still makes sense?

Ah well, on to the usual birthday wishes. _Have a happy birthday, our dearest Prince. You'll always be in our heart_. _I know my heart will. /chuckled/_

Thank you for trying to read it. Corrections are always welcomed. And ol' classic review would be really appreciated!

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Nov 05 2013**

I actually realized some typo... Oh well, while I edited it, thought to insert a reply to **A Midsummer **too: Thanks for the review again! I always love to know how you like the details after reading. And you finally get our prince? Congrats!


End file.
